The Son of Kronos
by tiffany day
Summary: Everyone knows what its like to be the child of a God, but what about a Titan? Well three teenagers are just that, half human, half Titan. Join them in a new Titan war, but when they have the choice, will they be the saviors of Olympus, or the cause of its destruction?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

 _"Oh, you say we should spare you?"_ Zeus boomed, " _and why is that?"_

I step forward putting all of the Olympians of a sort of edge. I smiled, "Oh Lord Zeus!" I throw my hands up and fall to my knees for emphasis, "please, let me tell you our story."

Ignoring the suppressed giggles from Cale and Bram behind me, I did something no one ever thought we would do…

I told the truth.

Valda:

As the daughter of Zeus, I always had to be the example, even now that the war with Gaia over, I was always ready for battle, always sitting on the edge of my chair. Just in case I had to jump up.

And even now while I was sitting next to Thalia's tree, I was on edge.

 _Val, maybe you should chill._ I think, _you have no responsibilities, would it hurt the world for you to doze off for a sec?_

My eye's started to close; I was almost asleep when I saw them.

Three teenagers, hiking up Half-blood hill. I shot to my feet, drawing my sword.

They almost looked like half-bloods, but something about them was off. Other of the campers seemed to notice the group of three too. It was strange they were standing in front of the boarder.

And the girl in the middle laughed and said something like, "I think we're famous."

Although this shouldn't have happened they stepped through. The small group of people behind that was beginning to form gasped.

"Hey," The guy with sandy blonde hair said, "I'm Cale."

We were all quiet, in shock.

Well everyone except Thomas.

Thomas was an overly out spoken son of Ares. So who was I to think he wouldn't follow his usual pattern? "kale?" Thomas barked, "Like the vegetable thing?"

The girl in the middle snorted, "Uh, no, as in Cale, with a C, diminutive of Caleb. In the old testament Caleb was a companion of Moses during his time in the wilderness."

"Whoa," said Tom, "looks like we—

"Have a daughter of Athena on our hands" the brunette finished for him.

"How did you—

"Know what I was going to say?" she interrupted again. And although I didn't think that It was possible, she left Thomas speechless. "Because, I'm no daughter of Athena, I'm Willa, Daughter of Prometheus, Titan of foresight."

The boy on the other side of Willa stepped forward, "And I'm Bram, son of Oceanus, Titan of fresh water."

I took a step back as the boy with Sandy also stepped forward. "I'm Cale, son of Kronos, the Lord of time."


	2. Chapter 2

Cale:

A smirk started to form across my face. All of these people left speechless. At our mercy. It was priceless.

"Thomas," said a red head standing in the front with her sword drawn, "Go—

"And get Chiron," Willa finished for her. Usually I hate when she does this whole, _'my dad's the Titan of foresight; I can predict what's going to happen before it does'_ act that she does, but as long as she's not finishing my sentences. I'm fine with it.

I look over at Bram, and smiled, although he only grimaced in return, I'm deciding to take it as an _okay_ sign.

I looked around at the other demigod's who were starting to draw their weapons. "Half-blood please!" I spread my hands, "We aren't here to fight, settle down."

Thomas scurried back to the crowd of campers closely followed by a centaur, who I could assume was Chiron, then again, I'm not Willa.

Bram smiled, shaking off his melancholy demeanor, waving at the oncoming centaur, "Chiron!" as if they were old friends. Chiron reached us and grimaced.

"This is—

"Not good?" Willa said, "A bad omen? Our doom? Between the three options each probable selection was almost equal so I decided to say all three."

I smiled, _I love this girl, well not like love, love, that would be awkward, although the way her hair falls… is really pretty now that I think about it… like a chocolate waterfall… wait what?_ I shake myself out of my thoughts and force myself to listen to what Chiron was saying, or more like lack of saying.

"Why are you here?" Chiron asked, "How is this even possible?"

Willa frowned, but it was Bram who spoke up, "Is there somewhere we could talk that's a little more… private?"

Chiron reluctantly led us to something he called, 'The Big House.' Whatever that is. Although this entrance thing is going a lot better than _I_ ever thought it would, I mean we're not dead yet. So he leads us into a room where he says, 'we can talk in peace'

Mmm, sounds lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

Valda:

As Chiron guided the half-titan, whatever they were, to the Big House he flashed me a look. One that said, ' _mayday keep them calm'_ I sighed, responsibility thrust onto my shoulders once again. "Alright!" I call, "Everyone back to their cabins and don't leave until you hear otherwise from Chiron or me."

Thomas stepped forward, "I don't have to listen to you. Just because you're the daughter of Zeus doesn't mean you have authority over me."

I raised my eyebrows at him, " _I said GO to your cabins_ …" Thomas whimpered something in Greek, and scurried on back to the Ares cabin. Everyone followed his lead, reluctantly turning and heading back where they came from.

I know I was supposed to go back to my cabin too, but…

Bram:

"I just don't understand…" Chiron said, he had taken form of a man in a wheel chair now, with a green blanket covering his legs.

"Listen dude," Cale said, "When a Titan taking form of a guy and girl love each other—

"Cale!" I said, "Bro that's not what he meant." I turned to Chiron, "We were born to destroy the Gods. The Titans use us, much like the Gods use demigods."

Willa interrupts, "We are just like demigod's counterparts—

And for, probably the first time, Willa was interrupted.

"Don't you dare compare yourselves to demigods. To heroes!"

I look up the girl who interrupted her. She had long red hair tied up in a pony-tail. She looked our age, sixteen, but she could've been a year younger. Her pale hands were clenched in fists, and she looked, well, pissed.

"Valda!" Chiron cried.

"How could you keep them here? Invite them in the Big House, invite them into camp? We don't even know where their loyalties are, I mean how do we know they aren't working with Kronos?"

Cale smiled, "You don't!"

Valda looked like she was going to scream, "Valda!" Chiron scolded, "whether you like it or not, this was an omen, we are taking them to the oracle."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Willa:

I would imagine the Gods would let their Oracle live in a golden palace, or a mansion. Yeah… long story short, she lives in a cave.

Gods are weird.

The Oracle was a woman in her early thirties named Rachel. She had red curly hair, although it was darkening at the roots. And a kind smile.

I mean we didn't get to see her kind smile, she grinned at Chiron, but gave us sort of a grim glare. Eh, used to it.

"Go on in," Chiron said, "And ask."

With Cale leading the way, Bram and I in tow, he approached Rachel. He touched her shoulder. "Um...?"

"Ask seeker." She chanted, her eyes going a bright green, and the same color of smoke spewing out of her mouth.

Cale stumbled back and ran right smack into me, "Cale!" I scolded, "Ask!"

"Ask what?"

"Just go!" whispered Bram as I shoved him forward.

"Er… just… um, what are my friends and I supposed to do?"

More green smoke-y stuff poured from her mouth as she said,

"Three Outcasts

Shall be the Gods Key

The Great Throne must stay

For the world to remain as it be

Love saves all with a final breath

As the Son of Kronos unleashes endless death."

If that wasn't creepy enough for you she also collapsed after this.

We all were, very understandably, shaken after this. But the person who got the worst of it, was Cale.

Cale:

I felt like I had been punched. Everything was numbed, like I was being held under cold water. My body tingling, vision swimming.

"Cale!" someone shouted, "Cale!"

I opened my eyes, "Will…? Bram...?"

But I didn't see Willa or Bram, it was the red-head that had yelled at Willa.

"Mm, sorry to disappoint you, but no. To explain why you're here, you fainted." she said.

"Who are you?" I said, "I got to find Bram, and Will. Where is Bram and Will?"

"They are in the dining hall. With the other campers."

"Wha—What are they doing there? Why'd they leave?"

"Um, to dine? To eat? What kind of question is that?"

My mind panicked, they weren't eating, they couldn't be. Who would feed us; trust us to remain peacefully in their camp. I had to get out, to hide, to run, to find Bram and Willa, and get out of here.

I just sighed, "Take me to them."

She leads me to a dinning pavilion filled to the brim with campers. Each table had at least two or three people sitting at it, well every table except one, the one that the ginger took a seat at.

At least that wasn't my problem, for all I know I could be the cause of these teens destruction. I find the table with Willa, Bram, and Chiron are sitting at. Willa smiled at me, but she looked like she was about to burst to tears. Who were these people?


End file.
